The Gladiator's Trial
by Nozdormu the Timeless One
Summary: Raltheron a veteran of the Rainfall arena is bought by a evil man named Kelthar and he is forced to face his greatest challenge.
1. Meeting Raltheron

As the sun shined brightly and the sky clear of clouds, no one would be found in the street or in their homes, no...they were in the arena. Cheering could be heard a mile away as a raging battle was brought to a conclusion. One lay standing, the other a bloodly pulp in the dirt. The man who was victorius, was taken away by the guards back to his cell. He remained with a sad face as he walked. As he was thrown into his cell he sat on the small bed and hanged his head remembering what brought him here in the first place.

Suddenly a man walked up to the guard that was guarding his cell and they seemed to have a conversation he couldn't hear. The guard allowed the man into the cell as he sat near the strange man. The man was very tall and seemed to have some expierience in the arena as he had a very strong build, he had a short beard and a bald head that says his fighting days are over. "Might i ask your name Gladiator?" He looked up with eyes that would pierce your soul and said "Raltheron...i don't have a last name" He hanged his head at those last words as the strange man said "My name is Kelthar Renton, and i am here to purchase you as one of my personal gladiators"  
>Raltheron didn't jump at the idea but he was happy that he would leave this cell he had been in for over 7 months. "Well if it gets me out of here i'll go anywhere" he said, with a slight bit of jesting in his voice. "Then i believe we have a arrangement" He stood and left the cell with a smile on his face.<p>

The next day he was taken from his cell to the arena, but this time they didn't give him a weapon as usual instead he was going to fight with his hands, the crowd cheered as he saw his opponent, the guards uncuffed him as he took his battle stance. The Trumpets sounds telling everyone to get ready...they played once more as the battle began.

Raltheron charged as did the other man. The man obviously not well trained swinged with a left hook stopping his charge as Raltheron fell to his knees and slid under using his momentum he then quickly got up and spinned letting his leg swing out and it connected with the man on the right side of his face as he was turning. The man spun back as he was now filled with rage he charge at Raltheron grabbing him in the waist and threw him over his shoulder and Raltheron fell to his back. Just as the man was bringing his fist down Raltheron put his hands behind his head with his palms on the ground his brought his right foot up to connect with the man's nose with precision and strength the man's nose was now spilling blood as he was very spotted a rock about the size of his palm and he grabbed it. He threw it at the man as it hit him in the stomach, he grunted in pain. Raltheron took that opportunity and charged leaping and connecting his right fist with the man's forehead in the air and the man fell and didn't get back up...he was breathing but out cold.

The guards took Raltheron back to his cell and that was the high point of Raltheron's day...so far.


	2. A New Friend

As the afternoon went on Raltheron, recieved a letter with Kelthar's seal on it. As he read, a smile came to his face as it explained he will be moved to Kelthar's property and will be held there to train untill he had his next match.

As he arrived in the large cage these types gladiators normaly are held in, he saw a large house and a area that obviously held the gladiators and slaves. He was pushed by the guards to where his cell was and he was just happy to be in something else than that other cell he had been in for over 4 years. He noticed that the walls were not enclosed but only two at a time were connected. He was shoved into his cell and he decided to go sit on the bed on the side of the cell that had a wall. He sat there for at least two mintues before a man came from the corner of the cell across from him, the man was at least 6'4 whitish-tan skin with nothing but pants with a belt and a blue striped bandana. He said "Well finally my new cell-mate has arrived, whats your name?" Raltheron looked up and said "My names' Raltheron i was brought here from Rainfall, I was one of the best gladiators there untill Kelthar bought me." The man nodded and said, "They call me Defender, some say my defense is impenatrable, but if you were smart you'd notice the weak points. Hey! Since your the new meat, how about when its time to train we have a little practice fight in the ring?" Raltheron laughed, "Against me? Well if you want to get beaten in front of everyone here, i'll see you there."

About one hour passed as suddenly a large buzzer rang and all the cells opened at once, thanks to gnomish technology, a guard yelled "Everyone up, and report to the training area for practice!" Like a well oiled machine everyone except Raltheron, stood and left their cells, he slowly got up and went with the others to there.

Raltheron met Defender at the practice ring as he wraped cloth around his fists as he saw Defender doing the same "You ready?" he asked, and Defender nodded. Defender came charging at Raltheron with a fury of fists Raltheron was able to block most with his forearms but at least 4 hit him in the face and one in the stomach. Raltheron noticed a opening as he spun to the right and at the end of a spin he gave a right hook to the face then a forward kick to Defenders back. Defender went stumbling forward and spun to kick Raltheron in the left side of his face. Raltheron turned and fell to his hands, he rolled forward and pushed himself up to his feet, Defender charged and lept into the air extending his leg as Raltheron saw it coming he ducked down and Defender was not expecting that so when he landed he had no balance Raltheron did a sweep kick in a 540' spin this caused Defenders legs to sweep out from under him and fall to his right side. Raltheron lept and did a barrel roll in the air twards Defender and landed on one foot with his right barely handing over Defenders head. Defender realized he was beaten as that would have been a knock out.

Defender stood and said, "Well your the first person to beat me here for a long time...i can see that you must do very well in the arena, just hope you don't have to go against Varthalas the dragonoid. Hes the current champion of every arena except for Rainfall, and the champion there is you so, i guess you will need to fight him." Raltheron winked "Well i guess i'm going to have to prepare arn't I?"


End file.
